


Toy

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Veia in summer.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'summertime blues'

Veia toyed with his earbuds, unsure if he liked this new, wireless pair or not. He wouldn't keep breaking the wires, but... If they didn't connect... 

He hadn't had any problems, though. Not while soaking up the summer sunshine of Orb. 

Part of him almost wanted something to happen and it made him a bit sick to consider. 

He wasn't any good with this sort of quiet. He wanted to be, though. Surely, someone would be able to tell him how... 

Veia toyed with his earbuds and, after a long moment, quietly put them in and turned on his music.


End file.
